1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for sports skills training purposes, more particularly, a device for multiple sports skills training having a plurality of interchangeable attachments for the training and sharpening of various sports skills.
2. Description of Prior Art
The pervasiveness of sports throughout all segments of our society has led to the development of training mechanisms to teach and develop sports skills.
In the past, devices have been made which are aimed specifically at refining the skills of one or two specific athletic skills. Examples of these devices are Russo, et al., Batting Practice Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,733 which is aimed at increasing a batter's strength and skills; Hazen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,023, Sport Training Device, which is aimed at improving the accuracy of a sport participant in the throwing or kicking of a ball; Martin, Tennis Practice and Teaching Rebounder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,271, which is directed to rebounding objects thrown at it so as to serve as a practice backstop for tennis; and Scheemaeker, Baseball Pitching Practice Target Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,661, a device which presents a target and collection net to develop the accuracy and throwing of a baseball.
A major limitation of these devices is that they serve to train users in one specific skill only. Therefore, training in multiple sports skills requires multiple equipment which is expensive and cumbersome to implement. Even rebounding devices such as Martin allow a limited range of drills or practice.
Many of the training devices heretofore made are not adjustable to correspond to various heights of users or varying attitudes for different uses. Most of the prior devices are not easily storable or transportable and are cumbersome to adjust, if they are adjustable.
The other devices in the field also do not allow simultaneous training of two different skills and they are not adaptable for application to training for a variety of athletic sports programs.
There is a real need for a sports training device which is versatile, flexible and economical.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a sports training device which is easily adaptable to different sports training attachments.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which can be used to train for a variety of sports.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which can be used year around.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which is easily moved from place to place.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which can be easily stored in a narrow storage area.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which can be easily moved through standard sized doorways.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which can be used with different teaching techniques, and in teaching different skills.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which is economical, durable, and requires little or no maintenance with a long life.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which allows quick and easy vertical height adjustment of the interchangeable attachments.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sports training device which allows easy, angular tilting of the interchangeable attachments.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.